String Together the Music
Hey, it's me again. Now, I'm sure a lot of you are confused as to how I suddenly was able to release ANOTHER fanfiction after my first one, but I actually had this done days before I posted it today. Anyways, I hope you like it! Rated T - Contains alcoholic use. Luna Loud had just got done finishing a performance at the Fair, and she had just won first place for her performance. As she walked down the stage with her trophy, Lincoln met up with her. Lincoln: Wow Luna! You did really awesome at the music tournament! Luna: Thanks bro, I'm a natural at this stuff. Why don't you go get dome ice cream, then I'll call Mom to come pick us up. Lincoln: Okay! Thanks Luna! (runs off-screen) (Luna sits down on a bench, as a teenage boy comes up to her.) Boy: Hey, you were pretty rock on up there. Luna: Hm? Oh, thanks dude. Boy: You know, I happen to be a rock 'n' roll kinda guy too. Luna: (in her head) Ooohh, I love his British accent. Boy: But after seeing your performance, I thought it was awesome. Luna: Thanks dude! I've won this trophy nearly every year. Boy: By the way, the name's Arron. Luna: Mine's Luna. Arron: Luna eh? That's a pretty hardcore name. Luna: (blushes) Thanks. Arron: Speakin' of hardcore, watch this. (Arron pulls out an electric guitar, and performs a perfect solo. Luna looks at him with amazement.) Arron: Whatcha think? Luna: (love hearts form in her eyes) Yeah! Arron: Yeah, I've been practicing for like, 2 years now. Hey, did you know I'm part of a band? Luna: (gasps) Really?! Arron: Yeah. I'm with my two other friends, and we're gonna meet up tomorrow to practice. Say, why don't you meet up with me at the Cafe tomorrow and we can discuss it? Luna: Heck yeah! I've never been in a band before! This will be totally wicked! Lincoln: (comes back licking ice cream) Hey Luna, I got you some ice cream. (notices Arron) Who's this? Luna: Oh, hey bro! This is Arron, he's a really cool British musician, who's part of a band, and we're totally gonna meet up tomorrow! Lincoln: Oh. Sounds, fun? Voice: (off-screen) Oi, Arron! Let's go already dude! Sun's about to set! Arron: Alright mate! Coming! (to Luna) I'll see ya tomorrow, mate. (walks away) Luna: (acts dreamy) Wow, all of these dreams are coming true. (Lincoln looks confused, as he looks at Arron and his friends. The next day, Luna arrives at the Cafe with her guitar.) Arron: Oi Luna! Over here, mate! (Luna heads over and sits next to Arron.) Luna: Hey Arron! So where's this band you told me about yesterday? Arron: Right here, mate. (He points to two other boys sitting next to him.) Arron: We're all professional musicians. That's Ricky, and that's Alfie. Ricky: 'Ello mate. Alfie: Rock on, mate. Luna: Wow! Your band is pretty wicked. Arron: Yeah, but we never got to perform at a concert. Luna: Why? Arron: It's 'cos we don't have enough people in our band. Ricky: Although, we heard about your little performance yesterday, and- (Luna starts to shake in her seat) Arron: We always have room for one more. (Luna leans towards Arron) Luna: Can I be in your band?! I've always dreamed of being in a band with Brits! It love Brits! Plus, I love the way you play that sick guitar! Arron: Well... (It cuts outside the cafe to show Lincoln and Clyde walking past the cafe.) Lincoln: I had no idea who the guy was, but Luna seemed to like him a lot. Clyde: I guess you can't really blame her Linc, I know that he loves those kind of people. Lincoln: Yeah, it's no wonder why she's such a huge fan of Mic Swagger. (Lincoln then spots Luna inside the cafe, but before he heads inside, he hears them talking.) Arron: Sure, welcome to the band, Luna. Luna: Yay!! (strokes her guitar) It's gonna be totally rockin'! Oh hey, I'll be right back! (rushes to the toilet) Arron: Heheh, that poor girl is now our chance of making the big cash. Lincoln: (in his head) What does he mean by that? Clyde: Uhh, Linc? You okay? (Lincoln briefly shushes Clyde, paying close attention.) Ricky: You think this'll work, mate? Alfie: Sure thing, and at least she won't know what happened. Luna: Hey bros! I'm back! Arron: (drinks some beer) 'Ey Luna. Luna: I'm really excited if we're going to ever perform at a- (notices Arron's drink bottle) What the heck is that? Arron: This? (holds up the bottle) This is some sweet beer. It's got a great taste, and we always drink this during our concerts and celebrations. Luna: Aren't you guys a little underaged to drink that kinda stuff? Arron: Yeah, but it doesn't matter mate, we always end up fine. (hands it over to Luna) You wanna try? Luna: (rubs her arm) I dunno, dudes. Ricky: Come on! It's just a tiny taste! Besides, Mic Swagger drinks it all the time, even when he was a teen. Luna: You know Mic Swagger?! Well, I guess if he did it, it wouldn't hurt if I could! (takes the beer bottle, and takes a swig) Hey, this isn't half bad. Arron: You'll get used to it. Lincoln: Luna, no...! Arron: Well, we better get going, we'll let you know if we've got any concerts on, Luna. (walks away with Ricky and Alfie) Luna: Rock on dudes! Lincoln: Clyde, I don't trust those guys, they might be up to something. Clyde: Look Lincoln, when you get the chance, just tell Luna about what you saw. (Lincoln continues to watch Luna while looking worried. A few days later, Luna is lying on her bed reading a book on music, when she gets a phone call on her cellphone.) Luna: Hello? Arron: (on the phone) Oi Luna, good news! We've got a concert on tomorrow! Luna: (immediately sits up) Yes! (The next day, Luna stands at the front door, waiting for Arron to come and pick her up. On the couch, Lincoln is seen watching her.) Lincoln: (in his head) Come on Lincoln, just tell her. (goes up to Luna) Luna, can I speak to you for a moment? Luna: Can you make it quick? I think Arron's gonna be here soon. Lincoln: Listen Luna, please don't drink that bottle that Arron showed you, I think he's going to do something with it! Luna: Linc bro, how would you even know what Beer does? You're only eleven, dude. Besides, Mic Swagger does it all the time when he was younger. Why would there be harm if I did it too? Lincoln: B-But Luna! I think Arron's up to- (A car horn is heard outside) Arron: (heard off-screen) Oi Luna! Let's move it or lose it! Luna: Comin'! (Luna heads into Arron's car as Lincoln tries to stop her, but the car drives off.) Lincoln: Oh man! I gotta do something! Uhh... (calls to his Mom) Hey Mom! I'm going with Luna to the concert! Rita: (off-screen) Okay Lincoln, just don't come home too late! (Lincoln grabs his bicycle, and pedals after the car. It then cuts to the concert, where Luna and her band are performing their last song.) Arron: Alright band! Let's celebrate with one on the house! (drinks his bottle of beer) 'Ey Luna! One's for you! Luna: (catches the bottle) Thanks Arron! (Luna proceeds to drink her bottle of beer. Then, Arron throws her a bottle of whiskey, and she drinks that too.) Luna: Hey! That's even better! (As Luna proceeds to drink her whiskey and beer, her vision starts to get very blurry, and she becomes very dizzy. Before she could fall to the ground, Arron carries her and pours his beer on her.) Arron: Looks like she's a real topsy-turvy, isn't she? (laughs) (Luna notices the rest of the crowd cheering or laughing. She stumbles her way down the stairs and outside the concert door. She tumbles onto the ground, and passes out. Later, when she wakes up, she sees Arron and the rest of the band in front of her.) Arron: I think this was too easy. Luna: Arron... (coughs) Why did you embarass me like that? I thought we were friends... Arron: Friends? Nah, the only reason I used you was so we could get into the concert and make thousands of money for our performance! Luna: But.... but.... (Suddenly, Luna vomits on the floor, as Arron laughs at her.) Arron: We knew the way you played at the music tournament would be the perfect way for us to get into the concert for our performance. So I guess you better remember this mate. Never trust strangers. But hey, your love for rock and roll made it too easy for us to fool you. (Arron and his friends run away, as Luna tries to get up and chase them. But she ends up falling to the ground. Eventually, a shadow appears above her, and it's revealed to be Lincoln.) Lincoln: Oh no... Luna? Luna?! Wake up! (Luna slowly looks up at Lincoln.) Luna: L-Lincoln? Lincoln: What happened?! Luna: (sits back) That jerk Arron tricked me into joining his stupid band so he could get lots of money for it. He was just using me. I should've listened to you Lincoln, and I'm sorry for not doing it. Lincoln: Look, Luna, it doesn't matter now, I'm gonna call Mom and Dad, and we'll take you home. Luna: Okay... (rubs her head) My head really hurts. (Eventually, it shows Lincoln and Luna in the back seat van.) Lynn Sr.: So I guess your so-called-friends weren't really friends after all. Rita: Don't worry honey, we'll take you home, and make sure you'll be okay. Luna: Sure, whatever Mom. (Tears start to form in Luna's eyes.) Lincoln: Hey Luna, don't think too hard about it. If anything, the next time you meet someone who praises you for your music, just think twice about trusting them. There's a lot of dangerous people out there. And if it makes you feel any better, Dad told me the police are looking for Arron as we speak. Luna: That's great Linc, but I can't believe I was used that way. Now I know why beer makes you so dizzy. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, bro. Lincoln: I can't blame you. You were really excited about this whole thing. How about when you get better, we could do another family band at the carnival like last time. Luna: (smiles) Thanks, dude. (Luna and Lincoln hug each other, as Luna looks out the window to see Arron and his friends being arrested.) Luna: (to the viewer) Guess they didn't think twice about their tricks. (laughs) THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions